


Give Me A Love

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: DJ and James confess their love.
Relationships: DJ Ashba/James Michael, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 2





	Give Me A Love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by James Michael's video "Learn to hate you"

DJ and James as well as being bandmates were also best friends even though DJ wanted more, not that he would ever tell anyone, especially James. The stakes were too high to ruin everything.

Surely he would not have been judged by others for having loved another man, even the legendary Nikki Sixx for years now loved his partner, his terror twin, none other than Tommy Lee.

At the beginning they too had difficulties but it was the eighties, they were definitely other times, Nikki and Tommy have overcome the impossible but they are still together, despite everything they love each other again and again, every moment and DJ admires their strength, but he had his fears of admitting he loved a guy and not a random one but his best friend, so it was easier for him to hide his feelings, he was okay with just being friends.

James was recently dumped by his girlfriend, she left after accusing him of not caring enough about her and cheating on her, which DJ was sure wasn't true, the truth was the bitch just wanted the money and the chance to brag about being with a rock star.

God James, why didn't you open your eyes earlier?

DJ called James to ask him how he was doing and the singer told him it was okay, but Daren knew it was a lie so he decided to go to his best friend to have a look.

That's why he was standing at his door waiting for James to open but gave no sign. He knew the singer was home, so he decided to use the key James had given him a few years earlier.

When the guitarist entered the house he realized two things, it was cold and too quiet. He went around the house in search of his friend, found him in his room messily lying on the bed, wearing a black shirt and a pair of black boxers, DJ could not help but stop on the threshold. He had seen James many times, but he never failed to weaken him in the knees.

He sighed in frustration but also relieved to see that James was fine, he was calm, DJ decided to let him sleep it was probably wasted but James's cat had something else in mind, not at all scared of the guitarist, by now he knew him, jumped in bed and started purring, waking up the singer who slowly sat down on the bed, had not yet noticed DJ looking at him in silence.

He was a disaster, but to Daren he was still a handsome man. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, James whirled around.

"Fuck DJ, you scared me," he muttered, moaning softly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said as he approached the singer.

"I'm fine," he said with mock irritation as he pulled on his pants, the guitarist had to look away.

In reality James was not bothered, indeed as he could, he was the man he loved, from the beginning. Yes he had a girlfriend, his ex and he loved her at least of this he was convinced but in reality in his heart there was only the guitarist of the ice eyes but he knew he could never have.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat." DJ really hoped James agreed, he would force him.

"I do not..."

"Stop here, no arguments" the guitarist stopped him with his eyes, James looked into DJ's cold eyes and nodded, the last thing he wanted was to argue with him.

James had to admit that he needed a shower, he had a thousand things on his mind but above all there was DJ that handsome man with ice eyes, his best friend who just with his presence made him feel a little better.

DJ was in the kitchen preparing a couple of eggs thanking his mother for teaching him how to cook, he didn't want to poison his friend. He smiled at the thought of James as he put the eggs on a plate and made a cup of coffee, at which moment the singer entered the kitchen.

"Eggs and coffee," Daren said as he set the plate and cup down on the kitchen island, watching James sit down while he too had a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, it smells good" he had no appetite but began to eat to please the guitarist. They remained in pleasant silence as they finished their coffee.

"Why don't we sit on the sofa and talk for a while if you want?" DJ proposed to his friend.

"Yeah," James said simply as he stood up and headed for the living room.

"She left me because she accused me of cheating on her, that's not true, I never cheated on her, at least not physically," the singer said suddenly, biting his lower lip.

"James didn't deserve you, it will be a trivial thing to say but it is right" DJ tries to console his best friend.

"I didn't actually love her, that is, I was convinced I loved her but ..." he broke off suddenly, he was about to confess everything to Daren. James bowed his head sighing sadly, DJ wrapped him in a warm hug and James allowed himself to cry but not for her but for the man next to him he couldn't have.

"It's going to be okay, you're a good guy who deserves better" the guitarist wanted to be him.

James looked up to meet DJ's eyes and as in the best love movies for housewives, they look into each other's eyes and with a magnetic force their lips meet in a kiss.

"I didn't love her, it was always you, I love you Daren but I was afraid you wouldn't have..." Although DJ had kissed him, was still afraid of being rejected and couldn't finish the sentence.

"I love you too James and I was scared too," DJ told him with a shy smile. They were both more relieved to know they had the same feelings for each other.

"We're two idiots," James said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we are and it's good to see you smile again." DJ was happier than ever.

"The credit is yours" James told him before kissing him again, he was already addicted to the soft lips of the guitarist and that piercing was the icing on the cake, they kissed for a long time and were finally happy to have confessed their love.

It was natural to tell Nikki and Tommy, they were at the bassist's house obviously the drummer was there too, they were having a nice evening, Nikki and Tommy exchanged a sweet kiss, they were still so in love despite all the past years.

James took DJ's hand "guys, there's one thing we have to tell you" but no more words are needed because the two older men already knew it, they've figured it all out for a long time and bet on them too, fifty dollars that Tommy lost miserably. They couldn't wish for more, they were all in a good mood, happy to have the love of their life beside them.


End file.
